1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to optical spectral filtering and dispersion control for wavelength multiplexed laser sources using fiber Bragg gratings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implementing frequency control of semiconductor lasers is performed in order to produce a low cost optical communication source which complies with industry requirements for extended distance support at data rates of 4 Gbits/s or higher. While previous techniques for implementing frequency control of semiconductor lasers works well for laser diodes operating at standard communication wavelengths near 1300 nm or 850 nm (with suitable variations to manage the different wavelength ranges), they are not applicable for wavelengths in the 1550 nm wavelength band used in standard coarse and dense wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). The semiconductor amplifiers do not operate for these wavelengths, so it is not possible to use them for spectral filtering.